


Le chou goût vraiment bon

by Imaginationsss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Slight OtaYuri in the future, idek, idk how to tag, idk how to write, just for fun, lol, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationsss/pseuds/Imaginationsss
Summary: Viktuuri flooff written from Yura's point of view VIKTUURI IS CANNNOOONN!!! (Lol yura's their precious salty child)





	

**Author's Note:**

> EnJOY!

Yuri Plisetsky was known as the Russian punk.  
... or so he believes, because now people started calling him the Russian fairy instead.  
He adores big cats (such as tigers) and is actually a small angry kitten in that sense.  
He also tries to look strong and tough although the people around him keeps thinking of him as a precious porcelain doll. 

Which gets worse when he unknowingly accepts Viktor and Yuu- the pig, as his caretakers (read:parents) *wink*

As hard as he tries to ignore them, they have never failed to come back easily and constantly pops one or a thousand vein when messing around with their dear son.

It seems like it's already his fate.

\---------------------------

When he saw Yuuri Katsuki for the first time, he was just curious about the Japanese since they shared the same name. His skating was good, actually. If you ignore all his failed jumps, his step sequence was perfect. He danced on time with the music and that pretty much saved his total score. Although Yuri wasn't surprised that the other got the last, he somehow has got the urge to go meet this Japanese Yuuri personally. 

And what he got was.. disappointing. 

It was totally a waste of time.  
Like seriously, who the heck still cries inside a toilet cubicle ? That's like, super pathetic. Feeling his anger rising for no apparent reason, because, hey, Yuuri Katsuki's problem has got nothing to do with him but, still, he kicked the door as hard as he could (ouch, they actually did hurt) and tried to look REAALLY intimidating (well, he succeeded so, yeah) and mocks the other Yuuri as harsh as it possibly could get, Silently hoping for the raven haired to somehow able to skate without missing his jumps on the upcoming season (cause, he's got the capability to be a worthy rival). Clicking his teeth and turning back, he saw Yuuri Katsuki just stood there looking dumbfounded without moving even an inch. 

That was their first meeting. 

Wow. That's a really nice first impression you left behind there Yura!  
Yeah, he's proud of it. 

That was just the beginning.  
Because, a few months afterwards, what he got was an ohmygodwhattheheckjusthappened kind of breaking news with Yuuri Katsuki as the trigger. 

\-----------------------

That day was probably somewhere during spring.  
It was the typical everyoneneedstocomepractice day for Yakov, and since the skaters has great respect for Yakov, they obediently listens to him. Maybe except for a certain silver-haired someone. (And a comingsoon Yuri Plisetsky.. or wait, isn't he one already?) Viktor was obviously ditching practice and didn't leave a single message. Which was pretty rare because, when it comes to practicing, Viktor is pretty much the energetic type and never misses a practice session unless something is really urgent and most of the times, he would notify Yakov beforehand. Yakov was kind of patient in the beginning, but after Mila showed him something, he got mad. Like, really mad. Which results in him throwing drills to all his pupils, Yuri included. 

He swore Viktor will get his payback when he sees him later.  
... was what he thought before reading the news that he 100% sure was the reason that caused Yakov goes mad. And it made him mad instantly too. 

His eyebrows got scrunched up and his face turns sour, not being able to accept whatever's he's reading.

"What the hell ?" 

'Oh no, Yuuri Katsuki isn't going to get Viktor all by himself...  
I'm f*cking going to Japan.'

Just like that, he barged into Japan a week later, shouting for Viktor's name which resulted in him getting weird glances from other people. Actually, Yuri kind of like this Hasetsu place where Viktor tagged all his photos on instagram recently. Not like he'll say it out loud though .. It still snows a little, but that didn't matter because then, he's Russian, hoes. 

After dealing with Viktor, he decided to stay with the Katsuki family who were overjoyed to have Yuri to stay with them. He was irritated at getting a new nickname from Yuuri Katsuki's sister. As usual, being the jerk Viktor is, he happily goes along with them and started calling Yuri 'Yurio' too. Even though Yuri was annoyed as hell, he can't actually despise them for some reason. During dinner, he ate this wonderful dish called Katsudon. 

It probably is his favorite dish in the whole world already if it's not for his grandfather's Pirozhki. 

The next day, Viktor finally showed them each of their programs. Agape and Eros. Agape was total shit. It's so boring and Yuri felt like sleeping. He knows the program would definitely be given to Katsuki Yuuri, looking at how interested he was. When Eros was turned on, Yuri 100% prefer this one. But again, being the jerk Viktor is (and his love for surprises), Yuri got Agape instead of Eros and the noob Katsuki Yuuri got Eros. 

Yuri could swear Viktor was smirking. 

The days afterwards was filled with practice sessions and Both Yuris trying to get Agape and Eros' feelings within them to be able to skate the programs perfectly. During those times when it was Katsuki Yuuri's turn to be coached by Viktor, Yuri felt like vomiting rainbows seeing the two interact. 

Viktor was CLEARLY seducing and flirting with Katsuki Yuuri and the raven haired was a blushing mess. Even a blind man can see that going on CLEARLY. Viktor would begin to touch Katsuki Yuuri and closing off their distance like it was a normal thing to do. Beside Yuri, Yuuko would also get her nosebleed by watching those two. Yuri sometimes wonders if shinigamis really exists. 

Finally, one night, when Katsuki Yuuri was off to train with his ballet teacher, Yuri was alone with Viktor watching the blue ocean in front of them. They talked about St. Petersburg and Viktor teased Yuri a lot. Until, he confessed something to Yuri. 

"Yurio what do you think of Yuuri ?"

"A fat pig. And stop calling me Yurio,"

"Yuraa... you know that's not true... I'm serious here,"

"... he has good step sequences..."

"Not his skating! I mean as a person.."

"Huh..? Why are you asking me even..."

"Don't you think... he's cute or something ?"

"HUHH ?!?!?!?!?!?"

 

Fine. Actually he knows this moment would come. But Viktor in love is irritating as fuck. He was clearly fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with the younger boy. 

Yuri needs clorox, like, right NOW

 

"Viktor. Does he know yet ?"

Yuri unwillingly tries to break the silence because it was VERY awkward, duh. 

"Uh... Yuuri is a rather oblivious person so... I don't think so ?"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"... I wanted to ask for your opinion ?"

"I'm not your love consultant, Viktor,"

Viktor pouted.

Yuri shivered. 

"Should I go tell-"

"NO! Don't! He mustn't know yet!"

... yet... 

God.

Yuri did not come for this.

Abort, abort, abort.

 

The rest of their walk back to Yu-topia Akatsuki was awkward as heck. They didn't talk and Viktor was surprisingly behaving himself. Which is good because he finally stopped teasing Yuri and on the other side, Yuri was praying to god because he can't possibly stand living with a so out of character Viktor.

'I'm going to be with a freaking love sick teen named Viktor Nikiforov for the rest of my stay in Japan,' (or rest of my life, who knows ?).  
Yuri tries to mentally prepares himself, but failed miserably.

As soon as they arrived, Yuri darted to his own room (which was located beside Viktor's) and scrambled to bed immediately. He quickly took out his phone, tapping the safari sign and eagerly scrolling down his screen when he heard Viktor came in. 

Doesn't matter because there's a sliding door that distanced both of them. 

Yuri tapped on the news about Viktor retiring. There, he saw a link to a video in YouTube. Yuri scrolled down and saw it stating 'the reason of why Viktor Nikiforov decided to coach Yuuri Katsuki'. Yuri is sure he had not see this video yet and he tapped the link immediately. The beginning had Yuuko's triplets giggling and all and Yuri was a little taken aback? And then, the video switched to Yuuri Katsuki standing on Hasetsu's ice rink. 

Then, the music started.

 

Oh. 

Yuri knows where this was going. 

 

⛸⛸⛸⛸

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first of all, Yoi is amazing and VIKTUURI IS CANNOONNN and that makes 2016 the best year of my life hahsgsgsgagah (I'm a hopeless fangirl)
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes there because I'm not a native & I need to learn more :"D. I'm also sorry about the language because uhm... Yura speaks that way??? 
> 
> About their names, It's just that I love to call Russian Yuri Yura.. & Victor with a K (it's vIKTOR in Russian so..) & the shipname Viktuuri instead of Victuri (it's basically the same)
> 
> About the title... hshshagagaghahah u can go check google translate hdgsgsgagahah 
> 
> SEE YOU GUYS SOON  
> (Talk yoi to mee xD & if you have any ideas and suggestions, type it out in the comments :DD
> 
> ⛸⛸⛸


End file.
